


Jet Black Hearts 3.03: Bela Talbot

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Every point of Bela's life was a crossroads.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 3





	Jet Black Hearts 3.03: Bela Talbot

**Author's Note:**

> Set long before 3.03, "Bad Day at Black Rock."

Once you accept that demons exist, Bela found, it was hard to ignore the everyday signs. 

A ring of mushrooms after a storm. Three ravens cawing before death befalls. The bowl of cream the housekeeper leaves outside the kitchen door in the evenings.

Her tutors were ecstatic when Bela found her way into every collection of rare books in the British Isles, never mind why she wanted access in the first place. (American graduate students, Bela found, were delightfully mercenary when it came to research funding.)

At first, she only sought additional means of protection: Charms, cantrips, and the occasional curse. When she chased a bespelled amulet to a Swiss heiress, however, Bela realized the benefits could extend beyond the practical.

She rid herself of the manor, happily, and the holdings as well. She sold off everything that her family once held with pride. She liquidated it all.

She began her life anew.


End file.
